


At Dusk, At Least Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cake, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, fluff and a little bit of angst, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sends Bucky to visit Peggy. He remembers her a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Dusk, At Least Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> _Not beta and sorry if anyone seems OOC （ つ﹏╰）_

*

Steve took him to see Peggy. Bucky didn't remember much about her. Probably because his interaction with her in the past was limited but he knew this lady was someone precious to Steve.

So Bucky made an effort.

Steve waited outside as Bucky sat on the chair next to her bed.

Peggy was sleeping. Too soundly and for a second Bucky feared she might have-

"Well, now," a weak, sweet voice hushed. Bucky looked up. "This is a face I remember." Peggy's chapped palm brushed along Bucky's cheek, a small smile on her lips. 

"You would. I asked for a dance, remember?" He spoke hesitantly. It was odd how she could still preserve her beauty even in such age. Bucky took a deep breath. "Hello, Peggy." 

She chuckled. "Why hello there, James."

Bucky brought her hand to his laps, holding it with utmost care and gentleness. He stared at her with a little sparkle in his eyes. Strong. Her grip was still strong. "If I ask you for a dance now, would you still decline me?"

Peggy tsk-ed at him before she hit his leg playfully. "Of course I would. I've found my dance partner." She glanced at him. "Both of us did." 

*

Bucky visited Peggy almost every week. Steve thought it was funny, and a bit cute how Bucky retained the 40s looks whenever he went to see Steve's best girl. 

"Did she forget?"

"At the end of the day? Sometimes."

*

"-you baked me a cake?" Peggy blinked up at him. She slipped her finger on the icing, licked it and sputtered. Bucky raised a brow, sniffing the cake carefully. 

"James."

"Yeah?"

"It's sour."

This time, Bucky was the one who blinked. "It is?" He took a tiny pinch and tasted it. The former assassin almost blanched.

"It's sour and spicy..."

"A rare combination for a cake." Peggy pursed her lips. "What did you use?"

Bucky thought about it for a moment before answering it. "I dunno. Dum-E helped me."

"Dum-E?"

"Baby Stark's bot."

Peggy's lingering laughter would forever be one of Bucky's most treasured memories.

*

"Oh," Peggy chocked. Her lips trembled weakly as her voice filled with sobs. "I remember your face." She held Bucky's hand tightly.

Bucky just smiled. "You would. I asked you for a dance after all."

*

The look on Peggy's old - but beautiful, always beautiful - face was priceless.

"You brought me a puppy, James?"

Said puppy craned its head over Bucky's arms, whining at Peggy's presence. 

Bucky grinned. He set the red Welsh corgi down on the bed, watching his puppy made a slow march toward Peggy. "Wagon, Peggy. Peggy, Wagon."

Peggy held back her grin. "You named him Wagon?"

Bucky shrugged. "I found him hiding under one when I was on a mission."

"Oh James..." Peggy scratched the back of Wagon's head, her face lit up at the puppy's comfort. "He's wonderful."

"I know." Bucky agreed. "He ate Stark's tie. Of course he is."

*

"Wagon loves Peggy." 

"Wagon loves everyone, Buck."

"Not true. He doesn't like you."

"That because he's jealous of me when I'm all over you."

Steve narrowed his eyes at the puppy.

Wagon scorned at the blond.

*

"-And one time my husband and I-"

"Oh my god, Peggy." Bucky blocked his ears with his hands, horrified at the story of Peggy's once upon a time active sex life. "I did not need to know where you and your hubby humping each other."

Peggy looked affronted. "Why not? It's a healthily subject, James. I'm sure Steve doesn't give you a proper sleep with all those hickeys on your neck."

Bucky's face was the epitome of red cheery. Peggy leaned closer, interested. "I must tell you, James, that there are thirty one ways to maneuver your hips sexily when you ride Steve's-"

"Peggy, stop!"

*

“Steve is basically the Spock to your Kirk.” Peggy sighed. She played with Wagon’s collar, beaming when the puppy crawled closer to feel her radiating warm. When the other continued to stay quiet, Peggy turned at him, noticing the vivid confusion on Bucky’s face. Peggy snorted. “Not a Trekkie then.”

“Trekkie?”

“You should watch Star Trek the original ones.” Peggy narrowed her eyes at her constant visitor. “We should watch it together.”

“Urgh…”

They watched it in her room, Wagon wedged between the two humans. Peggy never stopped pointing the slash moments between the infamous Kirk and Spock, all too adamant to make sure Bucky knew why she made her claim earlier.

“You can be Dr. McCoy then.”

“No thank you.” Peggy smiled. “I’m pretty sure McCoy is smitten with Spock but Spock dearest is very besotted by Kirk.”

*

"James."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming."

*

Three years later and Bucky would still go to the room where Peggy used to stay. He'd find Wagon lying on the bed with its ears flopped and eyes sad.

Bucky took a seat next to his friend. 

"You miss her?"

Wagon whimpered, nuzzling his snout on Bucky's arm.

"I do too, you know?" Bucky observed the room. Nothing changed. The memory still lingered; of Peggy's laughter and her tears when she repeatedly said 'I remember your face'

Wagon yapped, tail wagging.

"I miss her every day."

*

_"James?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Feels like I'm going to disappear at any moment now."_

_"Peggy-"_

_"So how about a dance, you and I? My last one."_

_"Okay. Okay."_

*


End file.
